


I Got it From my Daddy

by Zeath



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mindfuck, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Kinktober Day 10 - Daddy Kink





	I Got it From my Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love some Daddy kink, hope you enjoy!

Whenever they fucked Stiles had a dirty mouth, would always tell Peter just what he loved. How Peter would stir him up inside with his fingers, his cock. The way Peter would grab his hair and tug it while they were going doggy. What Peter did with his tongue whenever the wolf went down on him. How Peter drove him crazy. 

What Peter desired the most though was when they fucked so intensely, and Stiles had come several times by that point, to where his mind was fucked. He would constantly be drooling, every touch would bring forth a noise of complete pleasure. His eyes would either be closed or rolled back into his head. Peter thought sometimes that he should stop, but this was always too much fun to pass up. Stiles never complained. What his boy didn't realize was when his mind was all broken from the pure pleasure, his dirty talk would start changing, would go from begging Peter to give him more, to pleading his _Daddy_ to fuck his pretty pussy. 

Like tonight, Peter had wrung Stiles dry. He had fingered two orgasms out of the boy, and fucked at least three more much to Peter's delight. Stiles was drooling into the pillow, moaning brokenly as his prostate was being battered by Peter's cock. He could barely pronounce his words, but by now Peter knew how to speak Stiles' language of tongues. "Oh fuh - Daddy, Dadd_yess_ fuck me _fuckfuckfuck_-" 

"So fucking good for me baby, so good for Daddy." He praised the boy, bringing a hand down on his ass cheek and biting his lip at the red handprint that was left behind, groaning when Stiles' hole tightening up on him. "Pussy's so tight on me baby, you like when Daddy hits you? Like Daddy's spanks, baby?" 

"Yeah _yes yes yes_ Daddy oh shit, makes me feel so _good_. Love it, love – _oh oh oh_!" Stiles spread his legs out wider, dipping his back more so his ass would hitch up more pronounced. He probably didn't know what he was doing but Peter growled at the way he was presenting himself like some sort of bitch in heat. Hell, Stiles was smart, even in this state, he might very well know what he was doing to his wolf. The boy's cock was wet and dripping precum into the sheets below, whimpering into the wet pillow as his eyes rolled back once more. He was close again, Peter could tell by the way his hole was fluttering. 

He wanted to feel his boy coming on Daddy's cock one more time before filling him up. Peter brought his hand down again, on the other cheek and hissing as Stiles' pussy clenched around him, could feel the way his hole was trying to suck him deeper. "Fuck baby, so good for Daddy. You're Daddy’s boy aren't you? Daddy's little fuck hole? Your pussy's soaking for me, sweetheart, I know you want me to fill you up." 

"Shit yes, yes yes _pleasepleaseplease_ wanna cum again – _again_ Daddy please–!" Stiles was just out of it by now, grinding his hips back as much as he could and his pitch high and breathy. He wanted to fucking cum again, wanted to feel his Daddy throbbing inside him and filling him up like he always craved. He didn't even need to touch his cock at this point, way too over sensitive and only needing his sweet spot to be rubbed by Daddy's dick. Stiles gasped hoarsely as Peter grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling it hard while his free hand slapped his ass. It was everything he wanted in this moment; hair pulled, cheeks stinging, Daddy's cock pushed right to the base. He needed this, fuck he wanted to cum so fucking bad. "Little more, lil', _lil’_ –!" 

Peter bit the back of his boy's neck, growling as he kneaded the flesh. His pace quickening to something animalistic, rutting into the teen as Stiles’ mouth opened more to wail broken words that he was _so fucking close right there, right there_. Biting down on the teen’s shoulder, blood coating his tongue was enough shock for Stiles to climax then and there. He shuddered under Peter as he dribbled out pathetic remnants onto the mattress, barely anything after cumming five times already. He was wheezing slightly, whining when Peter pulled his mouth away to lap at the wound on his shoulder that was already beginning to redden and will most likely bruise in a matter of minutes. Peter didn’t stop though; now that Stiles had came on his cock he wanted his fill, leaning up on his knees behind the teen, he grabbed hips and started his own pace, chasing his own pleasure. He could be selfish now, enjoying the oversensitive noises from below him as he felt his own balls draw up. “Daddy, Daddy ah, _fuck_, feels good, I can’t cum, I _can’t_ anymore _please_ –.”

“Just a little more, baby, Daddy’s going to cum in your pretty little pussy. Clenched around me so tight, sweetness.” He grunted as he felt hipbones creak from his hard grip, looking down at where Stiles had clutched onto the pillow for dear life. He was drooling profusely, mouth open and panting heavily with his limbs shaking from over exertion. _He_ did this, Peter made his boy fucking exhausted from pleasure, this was something he could be proud of. Gritting his teeth, Peter groaned as he came, pushing himself all the way inside his boy and grinding his hips to ride the waves of bliss. He heard Stiles’ whimper and leaned over his body to kiss the back of his neck, untangling Stiles’ fingers from the pillow to lace theirs together. He was a hard fuck, but a gentle lover, and as Stiles had made it clear he was the best Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> As always gimme a kudos, comment on what you think of Stiles and Peter's relationship, and don't forget to subscribe for more!!


End file.
